


Annie Underestimated

by ultradaniblonde



Series: Siren Series (Annie) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Love Triangles, Manipulation, Protective Bobby Singer, Revenge, Self-Hatred, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: The night I took Dean Winchester home my life changed forever.





	1. Roadhouse Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic. I edit my own work, but I don't have anyone to proofread for me. Apologies for any errors.

Sam and Dean walk into the roadside bar. The lingering smell of beer, patrons hunched over their drinks, and peanut shells scattered across the floor has become a welcome sight for boys who spend their lives on the road.

Dean sits at the high top closest to the bar scoping out the scenery as Sam begins rummaging through his bag pulling out his laptop. Dean rolls his eyes "Come on man. Take a night off!” he says in an exasperated tone. Annoyed, Sam says, "Dean, people are in trouble. We don't really get nights off" in a condescending tone. Dean grumbles "Man this job blows” rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. Dean flags a waitress down while Sam boots up his laptop, furiously keying who knows what. The waitress saunters over "What will you boys be having today?" she asks. “Bacon cheeseburger and beer for me and rabbit food for Sammy,” Dean orders, smirking at Sam. Sam somehow manages to roll his eyes while typing. Glued to the screen, he says "House Salad, dressing on the side and an iced tea” peeling his eyes away from the laptop for just a second, he gives the waitress a boyish grin. Her harried look lifts as she cracks a smile and says "You got it" with a wink.

True to his word, Sam tucks into his salad while glued to his laptop. He is probably hacking into security cams hoping to find footage of the vamps and their recent grab, Dean thinks to himself before wiping his mouth and tossing his napkin down. Polishing off his burger he leaves a smattering of fries for Sam. Dean knows his brother isn't quite the health nut he claims to be. "Hey there,” Dean's voice hitches. Momentarily distracted Sam turns 180 degrees to look at what has caught his brother's attention. "Geez Sammy play it cool for once!" Dean scolds. Sam eyes the brunette. Brown shiny hair past her shoulders, sun kissed skin and sky blue eyes that sparkle a little sadly in Sam’s opinion. She wears skintight jeans, brown cowboy boots and a light blue bustier, which is undoubtedly what caught Dean’s eye. She has a country look, but carries herself with a kind confidence that makes her seem worldly. "Hey does she seem a little sad to you?" Sam starts to say turning towards Dean, who is already halfway across the bar making a beeline for the brunette. "Of course" Sam mutters under his breath continuing his scan of the camera feed he hacked into. He is so close - he can feel it.

"Hey Beautiful" Dean walks up to the brunette sitting alone at the bar. A pathetic vodka soda with lime sits in front of her half melted and in desperate need of refreshing. "Hi" you turn to acknowledge the man standing next to you. His eyes glow electric green and sparkle with specks of brown. You are even more stunning up close, Dean thinks to himself. Your eyes are framed with dark brown lashes, your irises lined with flecks of gold. The shape of your eyes and set of your mouth makes it seem like you are in deep contemplation. "Can I get you another drink?" Dean stumbles over his words, cursing inwardly. He has done this a dozen times, maybe even a hundred he chuckles to himself.

"That would be great" you smile pulling Dean from his thoughts. "Vodka soda for the lady and whiskey," he nods to the bartender. "Are you waiting for friends or drowning your sorrows?" Dean asks. You turn to him "Drowning sorrows,” you answer. "You know,” Dean whispers, “Fruity drinks are much better for drowning sorrows. They come with a killer hangover really letting you regret all of life’s decisions in bed the next day.” Your lips turn up slightly, "I will have to remember that," you say holding back a smile. He is funny which only makes this harder. You finish your drink, lick your lips parting them slightly and gaze at your mark, "Do you want to get out of here?" you ask softly putting your hand on his thigh.

Dean looks down at your hand like a seventeen year old boy amazed he was actually successful. You internally roll your eyes thinking idiot. He smiles at you and his whole face lights up. Those impossibly electric green eyes spark with life and he says "Yeah, let me grab my coat,” before standing. Dean walks over to a table and you notice a figure hunched over a laptop. Even with his face pressed to the screen, you can tell he is taller than your mark. His brown hair flops into his eyes and he huffs it away. He is half listening as your mark grabs his coat. You squint your eyes cocking your head to the side puzzling the connection between the two. Co-workers? Friends? They don't seem very interested in each other's company.

Your mark saunters back over to you, his huge smile focused on you. He puts his hand on the small of your back and leads you towards the exit. As you walk outside the wind hits you full blast and slices through you. Dean says "Temperature's dropping. Here take this" draping the coat over your shoulders. It is warm, soft, and it smells like whiskey. Through clenched teeth you say "Thanks" as you walk over to his car.

You give Dean directions as ACDC crackles through the speakers. The Impala is warm and for a second you wish it were real. As you pull up to your house, you push those thoughts from your brain. Your brothers rely on you. They love you. Your mark may seem nice, but he just wants sex, an easy fuck, he would leave just as soon as he was satisfied. He hasn't even asked you your name you think to yourself bitterly. “I don’t think I caught your name,” he says smiling. You turn to him, narrowing your eyes suspiciously, wondering if he is psychic. You reply, "I’m Annie," in a cautious tone. "Annie. I like that. I am Dean," he says, his dimples driving a wedge through your heart. You let bitterness wash over you as you smile alluringly and say "Well Dean. Here we are," getting out of the car. You have to get out or else the warmth and soft music will make you want to run away forever, again. Dean gets out and you grab his hand as he trails behind you walking up to the massive house. "Cool place. It’s big" he says naively unaware of the horrors inside.

You tune him out preparing yourself for what comes next. With each step you forget the momentary tenderness in the car and let your heart harden. Your internal monologue takes over. He would have left you. He would have raped you. He would have used you. You mean nothing to him. As you cross the threshold, Dean in tow, you lift your shoulders and straighten your back. No going back now.

You walk backwards pulling Dean inside in what you hope is a seductive gesture. Standing in the entry way you give him a final once over. He is handsome. Short brown hair, strong, tan and those eyes. You smirk a little at all the layers he is wearing. A thermal and plaid shirt. No wonder he didn't need his jacket. Your chest starts heaving, skin prickling. He moves towards you extending his hand to brush a strand of hair from your face and cup your jaw, when you both hear an undeniably loud thump.

Dean narrows his eyes. "Get behind me” he growls. He protectively ushers you behind him as you think to yourself this has never happened before. You scan the shadows for your brothers. This really has never happened before. Typically your marks get rough and a scream is enough to let your brothers know it is dinner time. You stand frozen as Dean continues to tip toe into the house. When he notices you aren't following, he turns around about to tell you to go get help when you see them. Your brothers. They step out of the shadows and the familiar sense of foreboding washes over you. Jason grabs Dean pinning his arms behind him. "Get out of here" Dean yells still naive to the fact that you are responsible for his fate. His death. They always underestimate you. Fin turns toward you "Nice Sis." his eyes glint with a hungry look. He turns back around to Dean extending his fangs. Dean continues to struggle as Fin’s jaw unhinges extending his mouth towards Dean’s neck.

With a loud bang and whoosh your mark's friend/coworker busts in, machete in hand. "Dean!" he yells swinging his right arm in a wide arc, decapitating Fin with a single blow. "Sammy!" Dean yells. You stand there frozen as you watch Fin’s head flop on the ground. Your head tilts struggling to process what is happening. Your quiet withdrawn brother. The brother who sat with you for hours in silence when they first found you beaten in the forest. A comforting presence when you couldn’t even stand the touch of another person. The brother who mysteriously returned with clothes your size and a sweater because your blood isn't like vamp blood and you get cold. He twitches as he slips away at your feet.

Time slows and you look at Dean as he continues to struggle with Jason. Sam can't get a good swipe in and the three of them continue to grapple in the living room knocking over furniture and lamps. Dean finally breaks free and pushes Jason against the wall. Sam swings his arm and cuts clean through Jason's neck. His machete is wedged into the wood paneling as you stare. Stunned. Your arms fall to your sides. Your family. Jason, the brother who went from wanting to eat you, to using you as bait, to caring for you. Jason who always took his time with the marks who swore they would take their time with you. Marks who would brag about the revolting things they would do to you in the dark and how you would love every minute. Jason who after a mark decided he couldn't wait, taught you how to fight, kick, and punch so you would never feel helpless again.

The floor becomes a slick mess as your brothers’ twitch and bleed. The smell of death begins to hit your stomach. Sam begins to reach for your hand. "Sammy! No!" Dean yells. Sam realizing you are either also a vamp or just as dangerous, puts a knife to your neck.

Dean stalks towards you visibly pissed. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" You take another look at your brothers on the floor and close your eyes. Your body pulses with rage. Waves undulating at your core turning into a pounding surf as fury spreads to your arms feeling as if it will shoot out of your fingertips. You roar and step on the inside of Sam's foot with the heel of your boot hearing a satisfying crunch. You elbow Sam hard in the stomach. He is impossibly solid, but you put your whole body into it. Dean's eyes widen in surprise as he sheathes his knife and closes the distance one arm outstretched in a placating stance.

You don’t give him a chance as you and let out another scream your body shaking violently. You clench your fist and swing at Dean’s jaw. You don’t knock him out, but he slips and falls. You pull the switchblade from your back pocket, falling to the floor on your knees with a loud thud. You lift your arm to slit his throat, before Sam grabs you from behind pulling you off of Dean and hauling you to your feet. He swears and you can tell there are bones in his foot that are broken, but he pins your arms to your sides. You drop your switchblade and thrash, lifting your entire body off the ground as Sam grip tightens in an attempt to restrain you. You take one last anguished look at your brothers as black dots fill your vision.

You open your eyes and the world around you is hazy. Metallica streams through the crackling speakers. You are sprawled out in the backseat of the Impala. You prop yourself up on your elbows as farm houses and trees pass by. You look down at your clothes. Your jeans have stains and your top barely covers your torso. Visions of your brothers’ dead bodies swim in front of your eyes. You lay back down letting the music and muffled conversation pull you back under.

Dean looks back at you amazed such a petite woman put up such a fight. A few of Sam’s toes are broken, but he’ll live. Your chest rises and falls as you drift back to sleep. Your brown hair is spread over the backseat of the Impala. Your baby blue top barely covers you and looks indecent in the day time. Dean fights the urge to cover you with his jacket and then shakes his head wondering who the hell you are.

"Who do you think she is?" Sam asks perceptively stretching his injured foot. He leans forward poised to change the station. Dean slaps his hand away giving him a glare. "I don't know man. She isn't a vamp and it didn't seem like she was being kept against her will. Maybe hypnosis? Possession?" he says despondently.

"She freaked pretty hard when she saw those vamps die," Sam adds. “Either way we can't leave her on her own. I don't know if she was willingly working for them, but she is dangerous. She lured me to that house.” Dean says. “Not that it was hard." Sam mutters. "What was that" Dean snaps. "I am just saying it seems like you went pretty willingly," Sam teases. “Yeah well I am not the one who got his foot crunched to bits,” Dean retorts. Sam presses his lips into a thin line glaring at Dean as they drive in silence. Dean shakes his head and sighs, “Let's get the hell out of here and then we’ll get some answers” he says.

 


	2. The Truth of it All

For the second time you wake up in a daze. You are on a couch in a crappy motel room. You don't remember waking up and wonder how you made it inside. You hear someone from the other side of the room and sit up as Dean walks in. "Look who’s awake," he says. He stares at you for a few minutes preparing himself for the onslaught of questions like “Where am I” “Who are you” and “What were those things?” but none of them come. You try to stand but your legs give out. In an instant, Dean wraps his arm around your waist pulling you back against his warm chest.  “I need to shower” you say irritably. He lets go of you as you stagger to the shower.

You turn the shower on, sit on the toilet cover, and immediately start sobbing. Finally, once steam fills the bathroom, you undress. You let the spray knead your muscles. You wash the dried blood from your hands, hair and fingernails. You grab a fresh towel and stare at your blood stained jeans and torn bustier. You gag at the thought of putting them on. A knock at the bathroom door startles you.

You open the door and see Sam’s face. His eyes are wide as he drops his gaze to the towel wrapped around your chest, your skin glowing. He realizes he is gawking and drags his eyes back to your face.

"Hey  ... ummm” *Ahem* He clears his throat finally pulling himself together. “I got you some clothes. They should be around your size,” he trails off. Memories of another time and place flood your brain. Deja vu when an 11-year-old girl washed off the blood encrusted around her nose and someone brought her clean clothes. You briefly study the stack of clothes Sam handed you. Skinny jeans, comfy thick socks, and an oversized Guns n’ Roses band shirt. You dress grateful for the thick socks. You tie off the oversized shirt, so it doesn’t look quite so enormous and run your fingers through your hair trying to detangle it. The hotel hair dryer sucks, but you dry as much of your hair as you can before tossing it into a high pony tail. You can already feel it dripping cold water on your shoulders.    
  
You walk out of the bathroom. Sam sits at the table hunched over his laptop as Dean lounges on one of the queen beds. You stare blankly at him eyeing him up and down. You thought seeing them again would invoke the rage you felt earlier, but instead you feel empty. Drained. Sam stands and extends his arm to the chair opposite his "I think we should talk" he says.  
  
Sam clears his throat and says cautiously "So... Who are you?" in a calm tone. "My name is Annie," you answer. "We know that. Why don’t you tell us what the HELL you were doing with a bunch of VAMPS" Dean shouts.  
  
Sam’s eyes flare silently telling him to cut it out and you close your eyes for a second wishing you were anywhere but here.  You shiver as cold water drips down your back from your ponytail.  Dean rolls his eyes, tossing you his red and black flannel. You take your time putting it on, your sore muscles protesting, before realizing it’s time to tell them. You clear your throat and say “Those vamps you killed were my brothers," in a neutral tone.   
  
_Flashback_  
  
An-11-year old Annie is running through the forest. Sharp branches tear at her jeans and the blood from piercing thorns smear across her arms. Her shirt is ripped at the chest as she tries to hold it together with slick fingers. A purple bruise blossoms on her jaw, another on the side of her head. Dried blood is crusted around her nose and mouth.

Despite her injuries she pushes onward. “Don’t look back. Don’t look back” she repeats to herself. She stumbles and falls twisting her ankle. “Keep going. Keep going” she says as a figure emerges from behind her.  
  
“There you are,” Uncle Dave says as he takes a step forward. He is a tall man, with thinning hair, mottled skin, repulsive food stains on his shirt and a lustful gleam in his eyes. She takes two steps back. “Get back,” she yelps. He chuckles softy “You know you are coming back with me you ungrateful girl,” he says. She shakes her head frantically as his temper explodes. “You are coming back if I have to drag you back myself,” he rages grabbing her arm slick with blood. A muffled scream escapes her lips as she tries to twist free not caring if she dislocates her shoulder. Suddenly two young men appear.  
  
“Well, well, well, what do we have here” one of them says. Jason and Fin step forward. Uncle Dave just stands there. “Taking back what's mine boys. Nothing to see here” he says his eyes squinting at the newcomers. “Is that so” Fin asks, while Jason eyes Annie's bruises and torn clothes.  
  
They extend their fangs and unhinge their jaws and it is a miracle Annie doesn't pass out. Fin sinks his teeth into Uncle Dave’s neck as Annie collapses and wets her pants in fear. Fin tears at Uncle Dave’s neck as thick wet sucking sounds fill the air. Fin turns to her and she realizes she is next. She smashes her fist into his stomach hoping to buy herself time. Fin grabs her forearm amused, and looks inquisitively at Jason.  
  
He stands pulling Annie up with him. “This one is  ...different” he tells Jason. "What! What are you talking about let's just drain her" Jason shouts. "No" Fin responds firmly. “This one isn’t like the others,” he says again ending the conversation.  
  
Years pass and Annie, Fin and Jason live in an abandoned house on the outskirts of town. Shortly after they saved her, Jason and Fin explain to Annie their lives before they became vampires and how they were turned. Their drunk dad killed their mom and when a vamp came after the boys he didn’t lift a finger to help. They have been killing ever since.

Remnants of their humanity lingered as feelings of guilt and disgust plague them with each kill. When they stumbled upon her in the forest, it reminded them so painfully of their past, they spared her. Deciding life had already dealt the three of them more blows than most, they decided to feed on only those who deserved it. Jason and Fin took Annie in making her the perfect lure. Rapists, convicts, and murders, all drawn to her adolescent body and striking beauty. She attracted men in droves; none of them caring that she was underage. Fin and Jason eventually taught her how to fight so she would never feel helpless. She kept her brothers fed. It was their twisted way of making the world a better place and taking care of one another.

_Present Day - Motel Room_

As you shift in the uncomfortable hotel chair, you remember Jason had recently become more bloodthirsty. Tired of the meals you brought home, he was eager to hunt. You and Fin had to restrain him a half a dozen times and Jason was starting to scare you. You don’t tell Sam and Dean any of this. Those memories belong in the past and there is no room in your heart for the vamp Jason had become.  
  
You pull the flannel tight around your shoulders. It is practically a dress on you, but you don’t care. It is warm and soft. You hug yourself as you realize you’ve never told anyone your story. Hell, most people don’t realize vamps exist and there are people that hunt the things that go bump in the night.

You keep your face frozen a mask of indifference as you look expectantly at Sam. His furrowed brow lets you know he is still processing.  You steel yourself before you look at Dean. His face is a mix of emotions. Disgust, revulsion, pity and anger. You remind yourself you tried to feed him to your brothers. The silence stretches on forever.

The brothers look at each other. Sam breaks the silence “Annie, I am sorry to have to ask you this, but how many marks have you lured to your house?” he softly asks. Your heart plummets in your stomach. You knew this was coming. "300 over the past ten years,” you respond defensively.

“THREE HUNDERED!” Dean thunders. You flinch wondering if he is going to hit you. You feel like your heart is being pulled apart. “We didn’t always lure them to the house. Nobody misses convicts and rapists. They were mostly truckers driving through with nobody to go home to...” you trail off. In that moment you realize you are a monster. Your brothers, the only people who protected you, showed you kindness, made you a monster. Just like them. Tears slip out as you tell yourself you did what you had to do to survive.

Sam looks at Dean again. Dean still looks pissed as they silently communicate with one another. Dean clears his throat and says "You are coming with us" and walks away.  
  
Sorrow transforms into rage. You are not a little girl anymore. You aren’t a piece of baggage to be dragged around place to place. Through a clenched jaw you say, “Why would I go anywhere with you?”

Sam turns towards you with a concerned expression, “Annie we have been hunting all our lives and have never heard of vamps using humans as a lure. With you, vamps could set up their own smorgasbord. Other vamps are going to be looking for you” Sam finishes. You try to think through your options. Run, Fight, or Stay?

Run? Where would you go? Fin and Jason were the closest thing you had to family. What Sam isn’t saying is that if other vamps find you, they would make you their slave. You would lure whoever they want into their nest. Fight? It is two against one. You could probably temporarily disable both of them, but they would never stop looking for you. They would never stop hunting you. Stay? It is the most reasonable option, for now. You need time to think. Besides fighting is always an option if it comes down to it.   
  
You realize both brothers are looking expectantly at you. “Fine” you say tersely. “Be ready in five,” Dean says as he springs into action. They pack their belongings and you look around the room awkwardly. All of your clothes are back at the house. Sam notices you are still sitting at the table. “Everything you own is back at that house isn't it?” he says. You give him a quick nod. “Alright we will make a pit stop then” he says as if it is no big deal.  
  
Sam and Dean load up the Impala and you notice the cache of weapons in the back. Itching to get your fingers on the grenade launcher, Dean slams the trunk and says “In your dreams,” in a patronizing tone. Dean drives the three of you back to the house, not needing directions. Thoughts float across your brain – 24 hours ago you were going to feed him to your brothers.  In the daytime your house looks quiet. Birds chirp ignorant of the carnage inside. Your stomach turns. Has anyone has cleaned inside... or does blood still stain the floor?

The three of you walk up to the house and you open the door bracing yourself. All you smell is lemon. The living room is clean. Furniture turned upright. No indication of the fight. You look incredulously at Sam. He nods to Dean. “I was on clothes duty. Dean was on maid duty,” he says. "Fin and Jason ..." you start unable to finish your sentence. "Buried ...in the back. More than they deserve if you ask me," Dean says brusquely as you feel a sharp stab of pain in your heart. He pushes passed you to the rooms in the back.

You grab a bag and start packing. Socks, underwear, pajamas. You stare at your clothes. Your clothes were intentionally purchased to lure men to their deaths. You pack a three pairs of jeans you think you can actually move in. A few deep V-neck shirts that will most likely be obscene, and a tight plaid shirt you plan on wearing unbuttoned. You toss in some tanks and long sleeve deep V-neck thermals. Do I own anything that doesn’t make me look like a hooker, you think to yourself. You grab a few more items promising yourself you will pick up some normal clothes as soon as you can.

The three of you drive for hours. You spend most of the time sprawled out in the backseat of the Impala still wearing Dean's flannel. Finally Dean pulls off to the side of the road next to an old diner. Harvelle's Diner. Sam raises his eyebrows questioningly. "What? They have good food. I am hungry and it will be good to see Ellen and Jo" Dean says. "Especially Jo" Sam mutters under his breath. You perk up a little. Who is Jo? Food definitely sounds good right now. As you step out of the car, the heat hitting you in waves, you instantly wish you had changed. “Hey there boys” an older attractive brunette walks towards Dean with open arms. She pulls each of them into a hug and then eyes you suspiciously. “We haven’t met. I am Ellen" she says in a clear strong voice.  
  
You respond, "I am Annie" standing off to the side, but Ellen pulls you into a half hug. A smile escapes your lips. You can’t remember the last time someone hugged you. It feels nice. "I am not the hugging type, but I am happy to see these boys. How did that vamp nest go?" she asks. You straighten your shoulders a little as Ellen eyes you. "Yeah it went fine, Ellen. We were in the area and figured we would swing by. What's the special today?" Sam responds too quickly as Ellen’s eyes narrow in suspicion. Following her into the roadhouse, she begins to mop up a non-existent puddle of beer. "Country fried steak and mashed potatoes,” she responds.

"Damn that sounds good," Dean says smiling obnoxiously at Sam as he sits at the bar. You take a seat next to Dean and Sam takes the stool to your right. You are short but damn these boys are tall. “What about for you Sammy? House Salad?" Ellen asks, familiar with their orders.  “Yes, please” he says politely. “And for you love?” Ellen asks. You sit frozen. You can’t remember the last time someone called you love without trying to get your pants off. You try not to spoil the moment, “I’ll have what Sam’s having,” you answer.

Ellen walks behind the counter to punch in the order and yells for Jo to bring a round of beers. Sam looks at Dean with raised eyebrows. Dean shrugs him off. Jo comes out from behind the back "Who in the hell is drinking this early --Dean!” she squeals flinging herself into in his arms.

“Hey Sam,” she says barely giving him a second look. You eye Jo. She is a little on the skinny side, with brown eyes and blonde hair. She wears daisy dukes and a roadhouse tank top which you are sure keeps her pockets lined with tips. “Oh boy,” Ellen laughs to herself watching Jo and Dean as she walks to the kitchen.

“Jo, this is Annie,” Dean says cautiously. You notice the hesitation in his voice, wondering if there is something between him and Jo. Jo turns around as if just noticing you. She scans you up and down lingering on Dean’s flannel. You sit up straight, eyes unflinching and say “Hi Jo” with a faint smile. She immediately turns back to Dean completely disregarding your greeting.

The food arrives and Sam catches your eye giving you a smirk. You shake your head and take a long sip of beer. As the chatter continues around you, you lose yourself in thought. Petty drama, beers, roadhouse lunches. This isn’t you or your life. You have more in common with monsters then the hunters who kill them. Suddenly you are not very hungry. The bitter reminder you are an outsider sours your stomach. You push your plate away and head to the restroom not even noticing Sam’s concerned eyes watching you walk away.

You return from the bathroom and see Sam pouring over his laptop with a guy sporting a greasy blonde mullet chugging beers like he is ready to party. "Hey Sam," you say as you walk up to them.

"Hey! This is Ash," he says as Ash looks up from the computer to give you what you are sure he considers a devilishly handsome smile. He asks if you like to party and you roll your eyes looking around the room. Dean is in the corner whispering with Jo. Her hands are on his shoulder and you feel the unfamiliar pangs of jealously.  

Sam notices your gaze and shakes his head. This must be a regular occurrence, you think to yourself. Sam’s hair flops everywhere and you gently push it out of his face.  You freeze as your hand makes contact with his soft hair. Chastising yourself wondering if you are you that desperate for human contact? Trying to pretend it was nothing, you walk over to the bar and ask Ellen for a shot. She gives you a suspicious look and then pours one for both of you.

As you sit lost in thought, you are unaware Dean saw you push Sam’s hair back and is now being irritatingly short with everyone.

As Sam packs up his laptop, Jo asks if she can talk to you for a second. You try and suppress your annoyance and follow her to the keg room. She roughly pushes you against a barrel. You clench your jaw wondering just how attached Ellen is to her daughter. "Dean told me about your past. You don't deserve their protection. You are going to get them killed. You are a monster just like your sick brothers. Sam and Dean should be putting you down …” Before she can finish you push her out of your way and walk out.  
  
Jo’s hateful mask fades into an innocent smile as she walks out saddling up to Dean saying, “I wish you could stay longer!” hugging him as you breeze passed everyone and make a beeline for the Impala. Dean turns when he sees you blow by. "Annie! Hey! Annie Wait!” he shouts leaving Sam to thank Ellen.

"What was that about" he asks. "Nothing" you respond. The rage begins to pool inside of you. It starts at your chest and pumps through your blood. The familiar sensation courses through your arms till you feel like it might shoot out of your fingertips. Dean told Jo you are a monster. Nothing is going to change that. No number of roadhouse lunches or flannel shirts.

On the road again, you sit quietly in the back if the Impala. Sam listens to a podcast at Dean enjoys the scenery of the open road. After lunch they try and talk to you, but their questions are met with silence.  Dean tells Sam we should be at Bobby’s, whoever that is, in 2 hours and you just roll over.

As you drift in and out of sleep a flashback comes back to you.

_Flashback_

You are seventeen years old sitting at the local bar. You fought with your brothers earlier. Living life in dirty bars is boring and there is nothing to do all day. You have started to want things you can’t have. When you talked to Fin about it he laughed and looked at you like you are stupid.  You stormed out of the house knowing the sun would stop them from pursuing you. You stare at your daiquiri. It is the only beverage you can force yourself to drink considering you can’t stand the taste of alcohol. You stare it at melting all over the counter and think about how you are never going to leave this town.

You sense someone sitting down next to you. “Hey there” a voice says. You turn to your right and look up at a young redhead. He isn’t the typical grizzly truck driver with food in his beard and for a second you are taken back. “Hi” you respond shyly. “How’s it going” he asks with a big grin. “It’s alright” you respond, immediately turning back to your melted daiquiri. “Are you sure? You don’t seem alright” he says sincerely. Tired of the loneliness and meaningless flirtation you tell him about your fight earlier with your brothers. You are surprised when he listens patiently. He tells you about his sisters and how all families have problems. You shake your head smiling. He asks if you want to get out of here and for a second you think there is nothing you would rather do. You recommend a nearby lake and the two of you sit on the hood of his car watching the sunset. You ask him about the places he has been. Grand Canyon, Mount Rushmore, the ocean. As the sun sets you forget about your brothers, your responsibilities, and enjoy one moment of normalcy in a life that has been anything but.

As the sun sets deeper in the sky, you become aware what time it is. A shadow emerges from the trees and you start to panic. Jake notices your agitation and starts to ask you what's wrong. “We need to leave now!” you respond quickly. Before he answers a rustling in the trees distracts him. “Get in the car, Annie” he says. You grab his arm, “Jake! Please” you beg as he gently pushes you in the back seat and locks the door. You try to get out but the child lock is on. You desperately try the handle screaming as he walks closer to the bushes. In an instant, Jason’s fangs are deep in Jake’s neck. Fin stands with his arms crossed, brow furrowed watching you the entire time. You scream as tears slide down your face.

After a few minutes, Fin and Jason get in the car. Jason is covered in blood and panting. You sit in silence crying. “Stop crying” Fin orders. You look up at him with hate in your eyes. “This is your fault. I had to teach you a lesson” Fin says coldly. You stare at him with disbelief. “You know our brother is sick,” he continues “You know he needs to feed or he will only get worse. Did you think this Jake guy loved you? Did you think he was going to take you away from here? Away from us? Your family? You may not be a vamp, but you are just as much a monster as we are,” he says reprimanding.

Fin and Jason leave and you sit quietly in the backseat for hours staring at Jake’s lifeless body. His corpse begins to bloat as flies buzz over him. A translucent film starts to cover his eyes. I did this you think to yourself. The pain and the rage tear into you until you scream. You smash your fists against the upholstery sobbing until your hands are bruised and bleeding. You never had a chance. You were always going to be a monster.

_Present Day – Bobby’s House_

As the Impala pulls up to a junkyard you assume this is where Bobby lives. A bearded man in a trucker hat and flannel shirt comes out of the house. “Howdy boys,” he greets Sam and Dean. He eyes you suspiciously. Tired of pleasantries, you stand there until Sam awkwardly introduces you, “This is Annie” he says to Bobby. “Humph” Bobby replies. The feeling is mutual you think to yourself. Bobby lingers taking in your clenched jaw. He sees Dean’s flannel and a questioning look flares in his eyes.

“Well y’all better get in here,” Bobby says turning towards the house. Finally, you think to yourself. His house is old, covered with books and bits of this and that.

“So to what do I owe the pleasure?” Bobby asks as he sets down four beer bottles. Dean takes one, twists the cap off and hands it to you. You wish he wouldn’t. “Well we were in town and thought we would swing by. Maybe see if you had any news on Cas’ _situation_ ” he says vaguely. At first you are curious and then you shake your head. Not your problem. You chug your beer earning a raised eyebrow from Dean and announce you are going to bed. Bobby stands “Let me show you the penthouse,” he says and leads you to a pull out sofa in a small room off the main hall. “Thanks” you say as you unzip your bag searching for your least scandalous pajamas.

Later that night, you toss the warm soft covers off of you in search of water. You take a second remembering you are wearing an obscenely low thermal V-neck and hope you are the only one awake. You walk quietly to the kitchen, about to turn the corner when you hear soft murmuring. Dean and Bobby.

Dean: I don’t know Bobby. I don’t like the sound of this.

Bobby: Me neither. Never met a human who willingly stuck with vamps.

Dean: They didn’t even feed off her. She called them her brothers.

Bobby: That is strange. Boy, you better be careful with that one.

Dean: What do you mean?

Bobby: Well she wasn’t exactly an unwilling participant? Luring men to their deaths?  That’s heavy stuff. It ain’t just things that go bump in the night that enjoy watching people suffer.

Dean: You mean like you think she is psychopath?!

Bobby: Keep your voice down!

Dean: Why are the beautiful ones always crazy?

Bobby: Speaking of that. I noticed she was wearing your flannel.

Dean: What!? Bobby! No, please. I mean yeah she is gorgeous with those big blue eyes, glossy hair, and figure like a... *ahem* but like you said she is messed up.

Bobby: You might need to prepare for the possibility she may turn on you.

Dean: Turn? Bobby I told you, she isn’t a vamp.

Bobby: A girl like that may not be all there, if you know what I mean. She is dangerous and was baby sister to a bunch of blood suckers.

Dean: Yeah. Yeah. Okay.  

Bobby: I am serious Dean. It might be you or her. Putting down a vamp or a werewolf ain’t like putting down a human.

Dean: I hear you loud and clear Bobby. If the time comes, I will take care of it. Right now I just want to get some shut eye.

As Dean and Bobby walk away you lean against the wall. A monster. Twice in one day. You think about your options again: Run. Fight. Stay. You push away from the wall thinking fighting sounds more attractive.

The three of you leave Bobby’s in the morning after a quick breakfast of coffee, bacon, and eggs. Sam and Dean hug Bobby and promise to keep in touch. You don’t even say bye as you turn towards the Impala.

The rest of the drive you sit quietly in the back of the Impala, a plan forming in your head. Sam and Dean aren’t here to protect you. They are here to guard you. They are worried what you might do if they let you out of their sight. You take a deep breath thinking if they want a monster that’s what they’ll get. I may be seeing you soon Fin, you think to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleeeeease leave comments.


	3. Manipulation

The road so far is quiet as you pull into yet another motel. Sam checks in with a questionable credit card and requests one room with two queen beds and a pull out couch. Just another reminder you will never be out of their sight. The three of you unload the car and decide to hit up the roadhouse down the street. You decide to put your plan into action. The sooner they realize what you are the better.

You take a hot shower luxuriating in the warmth. This time you have your own clothes, no ratty band shirt tonight. You put on your high waisted short distressed denim shorts. You know from nights out at the bar, they make your waist look tiny and your ass luscious. You pair them with a billowy low cut light pink tank letting it highlight your sun kissed skin. You style your hair into beach waves and fix your makeup so you look bright eyed, and innocent. When you start to hear complaining from the bedroom, you open the door and find Sam and Dean in their usual spots. Sam at the table, Dean lounging on the bed.

Dean doesn’t even look at you. Sam immediately stands up and walks over. “You look great” he says with his boyish grin. “Thanks Sam!” you say with a shy smile. “I am really glad I decided to come with you guys,” you say as you look up at him with what you are hope are sincere eyes. He smiles down at you and you fight the urge to roll your eyes.

Dean finally looks up from his phone. His gaze skims down your body and you feel flush. The three of you get to the bar and you purposely sit next to Sam. You get up to grab a few more rounds and you can tell Sam's eyes are glued to your figure as you walk away. "Geez, get a room man," Dean mutters extracting himself from the booth to go chat with a middle aged blonde. As you walk back to the booth swinging your hips, you set the cold beers down and ask where Dean went.

"He went to go add to his collection of phone numbers,” Sam says bitterly and you spy Dean across the bar. "Oh well then do you want to dance?" you ask. You take advantage of the fact that Sam is sitting and you are standing and rub your hands down his firm chest. He looks up at you, eyes wide "S-S-Sure" he stutters.

You lead him to the dance floor. He trails behind you like a puppy. The music is soft and slow as you face him and press yourself against him swaying your hips. You smile up at him like he is your world. While hunting, Sam is daunting, but on the dance floor he’s awkward and you can tell doesn't know where to put his hands.

You turn around and press your back against him as you continue to sway against him rubbing your hips against his. He puts his hands on your waist and you lift your arms running your fingers through your hair as you dance. His hands cup the smooth curve of your skin right above the waistline of your shorts. He tightens his grip pulling you even closer. You can see him staring down at your breasts. He pushes your hair to one side and rubs his mouth along the side of your neck. You play with his hands while swaying to the music, "I am so glad you found me” you say with big blue eyes staring up at him. 

You thought about saying, "I am so glad you saved me” but you don’t think you could say it without laughing, although it would have immediately won Sammy over. His lust filled eyes continue to scan every inch of your skin. You can almost see him imagining you sitting in his lap straddling him, his large hands sliding the delicate straps of your tank top down your shoulder blades. As you continue to dance swaying your hips against him, the air becomes thick and hot around you. You scan the bar scene where of course patrons are staring. You scan the crowd for the one person that matters: Dean Winchester.

Dean is at a corner table with his blonde. He stares passed her at you and Sam on the dance floor. You keep your face impassive while you silently congratulate yourself. His head dips slightly, jaw clenched, brows furrowed. His eyes are glued to your body pinned against Sam’s. His blonde finally notices and turns around trying to see what has him so clearly agitated. That's your queue. You turn back towards Sam.

You look up at innocently at him. "Sam. Maybe we shouldn’t do thi—” you start to say until Dean grabs your forearm and forcefully pulls you away from Sam.

"Dean what the hell!" Sam shouts. Dean, unconcerned that he is six inches shorter than his brother, takes a confrontational step forward. "We are supposed to be protecting her Sam! Keeping a low profile so vamps don't find her! Not grinding on the dancefloor!” Dean says in a berating tone. Sam runs his fingers through his shaggy hair. "Dean, I-- " he begins. 

“Car. Now.” Dean growls.

You give Sam a guilty look and follow him to the Impala. Dean drives back to the motel in silence. You change into baggy sweatpants and a thermal. Dean makes himself comfortable on the couch while you and Sam take your respective beds. Dean turns on the TV still pissed from earlier. You quietly get ready for bed laughing to yourself thinking Dean looks like a guard dog trying to make sure nothing happens between you and Sam.

You settle into the covers happy with the progress you’ve made. Next up: Dean Winchester. You lie awake in bed thinking about your next move. Sam was easy. His puppy dog eyes and kind demeanor made him an easy target. He is just the guy who would fall for bad girl turned good.

Dean is another story. Overly critical and cautious, it’s a gamble but you are pretty sure you saw a flare of jealously in his eyes when you were dancing with Sam. In the end guys are all the same. You feel a small pang of guilt over manipulating Sam. Sam is the brother you would have loved to have. A brother you could have had if the Winchesters hadn’t ruined your life.


	4. Homewrecker

Sunlight flits through the blinds as you scan the room and find Sam's bed empty. You momentarily wonder where he could be and then remember elbowing him in the gut. With abs that hard, he is probably running. You hear the shower stop and assume Dean is in the bathroom since you and Sam take so long washing your hair. You set up the crappy motel coffee and sit on the couch waiting for it to brew. You pour yourself a cup just as Dean walks out of the bathroom, towel slung low across his hips. You keep your face frozen as you stare at his shoulders. His chest is chiseled and you think this gene pool is killer. "Morning. I brewed coffee," you say motioning to the coffee pot. He eyes you suspiciously. You finish your mug, grab a towel and head towards the bathroom.

You turn around, admiring the muscles in Dean's back as he drinks a cup of coffee "Dean  ...I... about Sam…” you begin. “Forget about it" he responds still obviously pissed. You walk to the shower.

Another hot shower revives you and you are amazed how much better you are feeling these days. You towel off in the steamy bathroom and consider your clothing options. You settle for jeans and an oversized but outrageously low V-neck tee and a strappy bra. As you emerge from the bathroom you see Sam and Dean finishing up what appears to be a tense conversation. Not interested in the details you offer to go grab donuts from the corner store. As you snatch the keys to the Impala off the nightstand, Dean grabs your wrist. “What do you think you are doing?” he asks with an angry expression. “Grabbing donuts,” you respond giving him a confused. He throws his head back and laughs eventually doubling over. "Nobody drives Baby. Especially not vamp baby sisters” he finishes. You ignore the jab and say “Fine” as you stalk out the door.

You return with donuts and the rest of the day is spent researching. Sam insists you can help, but without a laptop are just scouring old musty books for ancient symbols. Jo called while you were out and said someone from the roadhouse thinks they have another lead on a vamp nest. She told Dean she would be in touch. Of course she will, you think to yourself turning a dusty page. The thought of Jo cozying up to Dean gets under your skin and you are itching for a run. As the sun starts to set you stand and announce you are going for a jog.

"Oh I didn't know you liked running. I would have waited to go with you" Sam says earnestly. "Weirdos," Dean mutters under his breath. You change into your running clothes, black shorts, black tank and Nikes, your guilty pleasure from home. Jason and Fin could never be out in the sun and as a result running belongs only to you. You stretch and set a vigorous pace. Your muscles protest from the lack of exercise, but soon you feel the rapture and bliss that always accompanies a jog. A tear you didn't even notice falls down your cheek. When you run you feel like you could have been a good person. As if what happened wasn’t your fault and the love you felt for your brothers wasn't twisted and wrong. As the sun sets you stare out across the lake. Your sweat turns cold and you remember you didn't chose this. Life made you a monster.

When you get back Sam and Dean ask if you want to grab a bite. You tell them to give you 20 and jump in the shower. You get out and slather on moisturizer before pulling on an impossibly tight black long sleeve body con dress. It clings to your curves accentuating your breasts, flat stomach and round ass. It is impossibly short. You style your hair and finish another round of fresh-faced makeup with a little extra mascara. As you step out of the bathroom the boys look at you with obvious impatience. “What the hell is that?” Dean growls. “It is a dress, Dean” you bite back. “Well don’t you have anything a little less...? I mean we are going to a roadhouse,” he barks. “My nocturnal activities didn’t really include casual hang out clothes, Dean” you spit out reminding him of the role you played for most of your life. “Well here goes then...” he says opening the door for you. You toss your hair over your shoulders as you walk to the Impala.

“You can sit in front,” Sam says.

“Thanks Sammy” you respond.

“Sam” Dean says forcefully.

“What?” you ask confused.

“It’s Sam. Only I get to call him Sammy.”

“Dean, really it is okay” Sam interjects as Dean cuts him off.

“Let’s just get some drinks,” Dean says.

As you pull up to the roadhouse you scope out the crowd. Plenty of biker guys eye you up and down. You turn away disgusted. “You guys want to play pool?” you ask pretending you don’t feel the undercurrents of tension. “Not really” Dean says as he makes a beeline for the bartender displaying tons of cleavage.

“I’ll play” Sam responds. “Great you can grab us some drinks and I will get a pool table” you say. Sam brings you a vodka soda and you play a few rounds. He beats you every time, but you play just well enough to make it interesting. After a few games you suggest shots. Dean joins you for three rounds of tequila. You don’t feel the effects but you know Dean has had at least twice as many thanks to the busty bartender.

Sam leaves for the restroom and you turn your attention to Dean. He leans against the bar casually. You walk up to him and say “Dean… I am really sorry about yesterday with Sam” with what you hope is an honest expression. His gaze hardens as he looks at you. “These past two days have been hard and I haven’t been myself. Sam is a sweet kid but he isn’t...” you trail off giving him a wide eyed look. You hold your breath hoping your gamble pays off. His posture relaxes as he leans closer to you. “I know this can’t be easy for you,” he says cupping your jaw with his hand the way he did the night you first met. You close your eyes lost in his touch. As you open your eyes, he pulls your hips closer nestling you between his legs. He kisses you softly at first, but when you rub your tongue over his full lower lip, his need becomes frantic. He swings you around pinning you against the bar, pulling your hair back, devouring your mouth.

The bathroom door swings open and Dean quickly takes a step back from you. Sam walks up with a quizzical look on his face, and asks “Another game of pool?” to no one in particular. You run your fingers over your mouth as Dean responds, “No, I think we are done here” and walks out. The three of you walk to the car in silence. You know Sam can tell he missed something big, but keeps quiet.

At five in the morning and you hear Sam stumble out of bed and toss on his running clothes. The door closes quietly and you figure you have about 45 minutes. You let a few minutes pass before you start making soft whimpering sounds. They are quiet at first but when you start thrashing in bed Dean sits up from the couch. In only boxers with his hair is sticking out everywhere, he makes his way over to your bed. “No! No!” you scream louder.

Dean grabs your arms “Annie it’s me! Wake up! You are having a dream,” he says loudly. You start crying “Please no!” as he shakes you. You look up at him “Dean?” you ask softly. “Yeah it’s me, baby” he says. You throw your arms around him pulling him closer. He sits on the edge of the bed. “Stay with me,” you say pitifully. He rubs his hand over his face knowing he shouldn’t be doing this, but lies down next to you tucking you close to his chest. Your breathing starts to rise and fall erratically. You shouldn’t be doing this. You struggle to reconcile how safe you feel in his arms with your plan to manipulate him. “Dean, Thank you for saving me” you whisper, surprised you don’t have the urge to laugh this time. You drag your mouth across his jaw letting the stubble scrape your lips. You press your mouth against his gently at first and then lightly suck his lower lip nibbling softly.

Wearing down his resolve, he cups your face firmly with his hands. His mouth sears your lips and you hear him mumble, “Mine” as he drags his lips from yours. His warm hands fondle your breasts as your nipples instantly pucker. He shifts on top of you and your wrap your legs around him pushing your hips against him. He slides your shirt over your head and you softly moan. He buries his head in your neck kneading the soft skin of your sides while nibbling your neck. You arc your back wanting more. He hadn’t realized you were wearing only panties and a t-shirt until his hand cups your hot sex. He slides your panties over your thighs as you hear the door open, wondering how time could have passed to quickly. Sam walks into the room “Dean?” “Annie?” he says noticing the unoccupied couch before his face morphs into a look of hurt.

You scramble to cover yourself. Dean jumps out bed and shouts “Sam!” as you run into the bathroom. You press your ear to the door, eager to hear the argument that ensues.

“Is that why you were so weird the other day? Cause we were dancing and you wanted her to yourself?” Sam asks.

Dean scoffs, “If you call that dancing! You were pretty much going at it on the dance floor. And no man, this just happened. I don’t know what came over me,” he says agitated.

“Really? Because it is pretty clear what came over you! You just can’t stand the fact that she was into me first,” Sam shouts.

“Well technically, she wasn't... and what? No! What are you talking about? Sam, it is hard to explain,” Dean says with an exasperated sigh.

“Well then explain it to me Dean. Tell me you are going to back off. She obviously made the moves on me first before you jumped her bones,” Sam shouts

“It wasn’t like that…” Dean begins.

“So you aren’t going to back off then? Typical. Always has to get the girl. It doesn’t even matter if you see her again just as long as she is another notch in your belt. Well you know what, I like her and if you were any kind of brother you would back off,” Sam interrupts.

“Damnit Sam,” Dean shouts.

You hear Sam lunge for Dean and what sounds like a lamp fall over. Sam takes a shot at Dean but misses. You hear the nightstand fall over.

Noises settle as Sam shouts, “Just leave me alone Dean! I am so sick of living in your shadow,” petulantly.

“Well maybe you wouldn’t have to live in my shadow if you sacked up for once. I am a better hunter and you know it. If you hadn’t run off to Stanford maybe you would be a better hunter too. Hell, Dad knew you couldn’t hack it, why do you think he eventually stopped asking you to come back?” Dean says bitterly.

“I am sick of this. I have had enough!” Sam yells.

As the door to the room slams, you quickly get dressed. Dad? Stanford? You throw on running shoes while trying to piece together the conversation you overheard. You sneak out planning to be gone all day. What you had originally intended as jealousy has become something much deeper, an underlying distrust you didn’t know existed. You clearly hit a nerve.


	5. Revenge

_Hotel Room – Later That Night_

You sneak into the motel room thankful you have your own key. Dean is fast asleep. Furniture is still overturned from the fight earlier. You wonder where Sam is and think maybe he has decided he is better off on his own. Another momentary pang of guilt hits you and you wonder why you feel so conflicted. You hear Dean’s phone chirp and Jo’s name flash.

You pick it up and read the message. _Dean. Got a lead on the Annie’s Uncle. Turns out he is a vamp. Ellen and I are headed out now. Meet us up. Coordinates below._ You stand frozen in the dark. Your uncle. Your Uncle Dave? The one who abused you, tortured you and left you, a scared little girl, in the forest running into the arms of vamps because you were so desperate for love. You start to feel the rage. You shake and smash the mirror in the bathroom with your fist not caring that you sliced your hand open.

You change into black jeans, a jacket and boots. You grab the machete Sam used to kill your brothers, a gun and Dean’s phone. Your Uncle is back from the dead and there is no way you are going to miss an opportunity for revenge.

You also grab the keys to the Impala, speeding down the open road careening towards the coordinates Jo sent you. As you park off the main road and begin trekking through the dense forestry, you remind yourself you aren’t a little girl this time.

When you hear voices up ahead, you crouch down and pause. “Well, Well, Well, look who we have here?” your spine freezes for a second until you hear Jo say “Eat shit vamp!” in a heated tone. “Well why would I do that when I can eat you?” Uncle Dave responds with a laugh.

A third voice comes from the clearing. Ellen. “Let her go damnit” Ellen spits out. You swear internally. “Oh, we have momma bear here too? How precious,” Uncle Dave croons. You get a good view of him. He has the same mottled skin, thinning hair and creepy long fingers. You gag as you remember those fingers touching your skin. “Maybe I will just kill both of you. Or kill Momma over here and turn you” he says eyeing Jo lewdly.

Time to intervene, you stand from your crouched position. “Hello Uncle Dave” you say with more confidence then you feel. He cocks his head to the side and stares at you quizzically. “Annie?” he says hesitantly and then begins to laugh. “Oooh I knew you couldn’t stay away. You little slut, look at you dressed like a bad girl,” he mocks.

“Shut up. I am here to kill you,” you interrupt.

“Kill me?!” he says shocked. “Darlin’ I am your family,” he says innocently.

“You are a monster” you scream.

“Well I did say we are family, didn’t I?” he smiles back.

You don’t notice him inching closer, but suddenly he lets go of Jo and grabs you. His arm is heavy across your chest. You try to crunch his foot, but he knows your move. “Well and since we are family” he whispers in your ear... “Why don’t you join us officially,” he says fangs extending. You start to see spots.

“No! No!” you scream louder. Your world slows. You always knew you were a monster. There is an unnatural rage inside of you, but you don’t want to be like him. You don’t want to be a vampire. You don’t want to hide away  from the sun like a roach. The recollection of warm sunlight on your skin is your last thought before Uncle Dave sinks his teeth deep into your neck. You scream from the pain. It burns and you can feel it spreading throughout your body. “No,” you cry out as you grab your neck. “Please. No.” you sob as you fall to the ground on your hands. “And now for Momma’s turn” Uncle Dave says as he turns toward Ellen. You vision is blurry and you feel sick. Everything is too loud, too colorful, you can hear Ellen’s heart beating fast.

Ellen pushes Jo behind her and yells “Jo! Run!” as she faces off with your uncle. “No,” you whisper. You grope your side for the machete you stole from Sam. Your uncle doesn’t even bother to keep an eye on you no longer considering you a threat. He lashes out for Ellen as you stand up. “No,” you say louder. Ellen looks at you with big eyes. You can tell from the look in her face you don’t look right.

Your Uncle turns towards you as you clench the machete. You scream as your vision becomes blurry. Taking one last look at Ellen, the mother you will never have, you swing the blade in a high arc slicing off your Uncle’s head. It rolls into the forest, but you don’t stop. You keep hacking at his arms and legs. You don’t stop as bits of his skin and muscle fling up into the air. Chunks of him flying into your hair and clothes, before you eventually fall to your knees. Black spots crowd your vision. “Annie?” “Annie?” Dean Winchester’s frantic voice is the last thing you hear before you lose consciousness.

You wake up in a bright room. Sunlight pierces your skull but you recognize the wallpaper. “Bobby?” you ask confused. “Well I have to admit my name is not the first thing I thought would come out of that pretty mouth,” Bobby says smiling kindly at you. You give him a half smile trying to piece together where you are and what happened. You scan the room and notice Sam, Dean and Ellen. You squint up at them “What am I doing here?” you ask. Dean is the first to respond sitting on the side of the bed tipping a glass of water to your lips. “Take it easy” he says, Sam and Ellen lean against an armchair as you start to regain your memory. “Ellen! You are okay!” you exclaim.

“I am thanks to you,” she responds. Sam moves to the other side of your bed. His concerned expression gives way and he starts to explain “Annie, hunters found your Uncle. He didn’t die. Fin and Jason thought they killed him, but he became a vamp. Jo and Ellen when after him texting us for back up but you intercepted the text. You went out there hell bent on revenge..”

“Ahem” Dean clears his throat clearly annoyed at your recklessness.

Sam continues “When you got there your uncle tried to turn you. He bit you and he was going to kill Ellen and turn Jo. We don’t know what happened. You were bit, but before he killed Ellen you were able to machete him. You cut him into pieces Annie. Dean and I showed up shortly after and dragged you out of there. You were half dead muttering about being put down like a monster,” Sam finishes.

Ellen finally approaches you, “Honey, I know this is a lot for you right now, but you listen to me. You are not a monster. I thought Jo could handle it and I took her on a hunt before she was ready. I almost got us both killed. You saved us, both of us, and that's what matters. You are family now. I don’t care what anyone else says” she finishes firmly. You look up at Ellen who manages to look loving and scary at the same time. She squeezes your hand and leaves you with Sam and Dean.

You try to sit up, but your shoulder flares in pain. Dean helps ease you back onto the pillow. “Sam...” you start to ask. He interrupts you and says “Annie that isn’t all. We don’t know why you didn’t change. It isn’t normal. I don’t know what this means. We have to run some tests. Unfortunately you may be even more of a target than we thought. I am sorry but you have to stick with us.” he says not looking at you. You press your lips together and stare at Sam. “Dean, can I talk to Sam alone for a second?” you ask softly. Dean gives you a questioning look before leaving the room.

“Sam, I shouldn’t have treated you like that” you say ashamed as you stare down at the bed cover. “I pit you and Dean against one another. I thought since you ripped my family apart that I would do the same to yours,” you explain. Not used to bouts of emotion, you look away as the next part is harder to say. “You are a good hunter Sam, but even more importantly you are a good person. I pretended I had feelings for you and that was wrong, but Sam, I don’t want to be that person anymore” you say finally looking at him.

He looks at you brows furrowed. “Annie what you did was wrong, but Dean and I also have issues. Issues that don’t have anything to do with you as much as they do our dad. Life is full of choices and I won’t lie to you. The ones you have made so far have sucked, but everyone deserves a second chance. I want you to promise me something though,”  he says evenly. You stare at the bedspread. “What is it?” you ask. “Don’t ever do that again. I’ll be your friend, but my brother is all I have and there is nothing I wouldn’t do for him. I think you can understand that” he says. “I promise, Sam,” you vow looking him in the eye.

He stands up, “I am guessing you want to talk to Dean now?” he asks. You press your lips into a thin line and nod.Sam opens the door and Dean tries to pretend he wasn’t hovering. Patting his brother on the shoulder Sam says “Go easy on her” as Dean walks in and shuts the door.

He sits on the edge of the bed not looking at you.

“Dean, I –” before you finish he interrupts you.

“Annie I thought you were trouble the moment I saw you at the bar. I knew you were trouble when you smashed Sammy’s foot to bits and almost got the jump on me. Now I am sorry those two vamps were the only brothers you ever knew. The only people who ever treated you right. It makes me think how lucky I am to have Bobby, Sam and Ellen. But I want to tell you, you are not a monster. Living this life, you don’t ever get out. You hunt and each situation becomes a choice between a crappy and an even crappier option. We have all, each one of us, done things we regret. Things we wish turned out different. Now I know you thought those vamps loved you and maybe they did in their sick twisted way. But hell Annie, you have a chance at a real family now, but not if you plan on setting us against each other. Sam is my brother and there is nothing past, present, or future I wouldn’t do for him. Now I know you have to stick with us because of your blood thing, but Sammy, he cares about you, and your stock is pretty high with Ellen” Dean says casually.

You smile “And in Bobby’s book?” you inquire. Dean responds, “Well Bobby is an old coot so nobody has any stock in his book. I don’t even think he has a book” Dean smirks.

“I am sorry Dean” you say staring at him. “Sam, Ellen and Bobby have been the best thing in my life so far and I am not ready to give them up. “Thatta girl” he says stroking your cheek. Hours later you sit in bed, another steaming mug of tea, compliments of Bobby. You think about Uncle Dave, Jason and Fin, Ellen, Sam and Dean and even Jo. You realize things change but in the end we start and end with family.

 


	6. Recap & Part II Teaser

The night I took Dean Winchester home my life changed forever. Unknowingly bringing a hunter back to my brothers resulted in bloodshed. Jason and Fin were vampires, but when at the age of eleven my abusive Uncle Dave tried to drag me back to a life of horror and misery, they saved me. For years, I would lure men to our home for them to feed. It wasn’t perfect, but in a twisted way we looked out for each other and they were the closest thing I had to family.

After Sam slaughtered my brothers, I was consumed with rage. I decided to pit Sam and Dean against each other. Driving them apart seemed like fitting retribution for literally hacking my brothers to pieces. My payback was cut short the night I discovered Uncle Dave was still alive, if you can call it that. Uncle Dave was a vamp. Unwilling to pass up the opportunity to lay blame at the feet of the person responsible for making me a monster, I confronted him. He tried to officially “make me one of the family” and then went after Ellen, intent on killing her and turning Jo. Fighting the effects of the bite, I used Sam’s machete and cleaved his head from his shoulders. Only when I lost consciousness, did I stop hacking at his body.

I don’t know how, but I resisted the change. I never became a vamp. Ellen, Sam, and Dean seem to think saving one life makes up for years of murder. I’m not sure I’m convinced. Bobby still seems skeptical too, but since I have been holed up in his “penthouse” he has been supplying me with endless cups of tea. Who would have thought he would have so many blends of green tea?

Ellen told me saving her and Jo was all that mattered, that we are family now. When I woke up from my run in with Uncle Dave, I realized I had a lot of bridges to repair, but Bobby keeps telling me, family isn’t supposed to make you feel good. They are supposed to make you miserable.

 


End file.
